Night Out
by NaughtyAvengersStories
Summary: Clint and Natasha spend the night out and when they get back things get heated. Smut! Very graphic.


**My first story on this account. I do have another account but I am not going to name it. These stories are all smut, drables, one shots or possibly two shots. Most stories will be requests from reviewers or PM's. They will be labeled as anonymous unless told to do otherwise. I got the idea for this account from SmuttyAvengersDrabbles if thats what you thought. But I am not trying to copy I just really admire him/her for being able to write stories like those and I wanted to write some myself.**

****Natasha stood, looking in the mirror, admiring herself. She and her boyfriend Clint, were going out on a date for the first time after the war. He was taking her to a fancy restaurant in Long Island. She was wearing a long, floor length, scarlet dress, that brought out the color in her eyes. She applied a dark pink gloss to her lips and popped them together. Looking in the mirror again, with a satisfied expression she left the bathroom.

When he saw her, he smirked. Clint was wearing a black, crisp suit with loafers and dress shoes. Natasha guessed though, that he probably had about 10 arrows in his jacket and his bow tucked away in his suit.

He took her hand and they got into Clints car.

Time Lapse (The End of Dinner)

Scraping the last bite of her salad onto her fork, Natasha got up out of her seat.

"Thank you, Clint. I really enjoyed this." She said after he rose out of his chair and took her arm in his own.

"Im glad. I hope we can do more things like this soon." He said smiling.

She nodded and they got into the car. They drove home in silence.

When they arrived back at Stark towers, Clint grabbed Natasha and slammed his lips into hers.

She was surprised but soon started to kiss him back with the same amount of force.

He moaned and started to walk backwards opening the door to his room. They stepped inside, still kissing.

Natasha closed the door and listened for the soft click meaning it was locked.

Clint grabbed onto Natasha's hips and slammed her into the wall. She groaned into him, sending vibrations down his throat, making him groan himself.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to slip his tongue in, and she let him, parting her lips in the slightest bit.

She immediately took the advantage of his tongue and started to fight for dominance. This provoked a growl from deep inside of Clints throat.

He started to tug at the sleeves of her dress, pulling them down ever so slowly, teasing her. She shimmied a little, helping him slide them off. The dress fell down until it caught on her waist, revealing her perfectly shaped C cup breasts. He stared at the lacy pink bra before attacking it, practically ripping it from her chest.

She moaned again, as he started to suck on her nipple, tugging and biting it. He teased her breasts with his tongue while his hand started to wander slowly to her now dripping wet core. He stuck his hand under her dress and felt her through her panties, causing her to jump with pleasure.

He slipped his fingers into her underwear, rubbing her clit. She whimpered, trying to desperately get the rest of her dress off. He grabbed it with his teeth and pulled it down past her hips where it fell to the ground. Meanwhile his mouth had stopped at her panties and was slowly pulling those down to with his teeth.

Natasha was groping Clints full on erection through his pants trying desperately to please him.

Clint traced small kisses back up her legs, to the insides of her thighs, until finally he got to her pussy. It was dripping wet, and he thought it would taste good. He slipped his tongue into it moving it up and down in fast movements. Natasha was giving out small cries of pleasure with every thrust.

He started to nibble on her clit and she was attacking the buckle on his pants, sliding them down bringing his boxers with them. By now she had already rid him of his shirt and they were both fully naked. She took in the sight of Clints monster cock, then slowly she got on her knees and kissed the tip, earning a moan from him. She started to push it into her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth. She dragged he teeth oh the shaft, and felt him give a small shudder of pleasure.

He pushed her onto his bed and laid her down, pinning her hands above her head. She moaned at this and he started to finger her with his free hand. He pushed in another and another, causing her to cry out every time he added a new digit. On the forth digit he heard he whisper. "Clint, please..." He couldn't take it anymore. He lined his throbbing dick up to her stretched pussy and without warning shoved it into her. She cried out in pain and pleasure. He moved faster and faster until finally he pulled his penis out of her and cummed all over he breasts and face. She lapped up what she could and then when she finally couldn't hold on any longer her vagina tightened up and she released her juice all over the bed. Clint was quick to drink it up savoring the flavor.

"I love you." He told her after releasing her arms. "I love you too." She said and they fell asleep just together in perfect bliss.

**What did you think? PM me your ideas and I will try to write them as soon as possible. **


End file.
